Growing Up
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Sequel to Don't Steal Death's Water. Following the life of Nico and Thalia with their son. Previously Terrible Two's. T for Swearign and slight adult themes.
1. Two Years Old

**It is the moment we have all been waiting for: The first chapter of Terrible Two's. So, this chapter is called Shopping with Daddy. Hope you all like it. I just noticed they're sons name is Darren Christopher. Shorten Christopher and you get Chris… Add an s and you get Criss… Darren Criss plays Blaine in Glee… I'm such a Gleek I don't even know it. Speaking of Glee… I am watching it right now. Rachel is singing. She is awesome. I blame you, ****XxForeseeingHadesFuturexX. You got me hooked. This episode is really depressing… Kit Kat! I hate those commercials. **

_**Nathan: Alright ADD girl.**_

**F*ck you! Anyways, I'll let you read the first chapter while I go kick Nathan's smart little ss. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything I mention that sounds like it wouldn't be mine. I do own Darren Christopher Grace Di Angelo. Man that's a mouth full… Not more than Alex's full name….**

_**Nico's POV**_

I heard my name being called from the first floor and I tripped over Darren's truck. He laughed as I huffed and got back up, but before heading out of the door walked over and grabbed him and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked as I stopped only inches away from her.

"One, put Darren down, he looks terrified," I did as she said, "And two, I need you to run to the store."

"Why do I have to?" I asked catching Darren as he tried to run away. "Don't you remember what happened last time? We had enough graham crackers to last us four years…"

"Good thing you love them. But I need you to go, Nico. I have to make a speech for Percy and Annabeth's wedding. Oh, you also need to take Darren."

"Okay, one thing." I said readjusting my footing. "Why does Darren have to go?"

"Remember last time he got a hold of those papers for your work?" Darren had a knack for drawing on any paper he could see. I nodded and went back upstairs to get Darren's shoes on. After he was all situated (and an argument lasting five minutes to get them on), we made our way back down the hallways and stairs.

Thalia waited at the bottom of the stairs with his jacket and put it on him as I walked over to the door and slipped my simple black hoodie on. \

As I walked out the door with Darren I called back to her, "Don't blame me if we come back with 20 packages of cookies!" I knew she was rolling her eyes.

***At le store.***

I pushed the cart down the isles as Darren messed with the seatbelt, looking at it like it was the coolest thing ever.

That was before we passed the cookie aisle, a whole aisle full of cookies and only cookies. Darren looked down it and smiled and I knew we were thinking the same thing. Well, he wasn't probably thinking of anything but- you get my point.

"BUY ALL THE COOKIES!" I yelled and ran down the aisle.

***Back at le house***

"Nico di Angelo, get down here now!" Thalia yelled from downstairs.

As I approached her, she looked into the pantry. "Why are there 20 packages of cookies in there?"

"Hey, I told you not to blame me." I shrugged and walked back up the stairs, leaving behind a very angry and confused daughter of Zeus.

**Isn't Nico just so innocent in this chapter? So… very, very delayed, I know. But I had a terrible case of writers block and I been sick and I've had school. Not a lot of time to write. What'd you think? By the way, Darren has his fathers' eyes and hair, but that's it. Then he starts to look like Thalia. Ugh how is fathers'… Is it fathers' or fathers or father's? That is my one weak point. -_- haha anyway, review or I'll have Alex shursh you… Boy or girl. Just kidding…**

_**Nathan: Alex still scares me…**_

**Yeah, well Skylar will scare you more, boy. Don't test me.**


	2. Three Years Old

**This was going to be about Thalico during the terrible two's but now it's going to be a chapter for every year until Darren graduates High School. So, here is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_**Third person**_

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere, Darren ran in the room with markers in one of his hand and a piece of paper in the other. As he ran up to Nico, he held out one marker to him, and Nico removed his glasses from his face and set the black and blue frames next to him. He sighed, and lightly told his three year old son no.<p>

"You remember what happened last time we messed with markers, don't you?" Nico told his son as the toddler laughed and set them don't (carefully) on the table and Nico set his book down as the small child replaced it.

Darren reached for Nico's glasses but Nico gently told him not to touch. The news of Thalia's cancer was sometimes too much to bear, but the only that made him go on was his son. It was at the point where she wasn't allowed to come home anymore. The treatment worked only part of the time. There were times that Nico would start to tear up and Darren would walk in, then walked over to the nightstand and handed his dad a tissue. The young boy knew nothing of what was happening but he understood his daddy was sad. While Nico went to visit every other night, Percy came and watched Darren, earning the title "Uncle Percy." Mostly when he visited, she was sleeping. But when Nico returned home, Darren was wide awake, seeing as Percy was a terrible baby sitter.

* * *

><p><strong>So, twist at the very beginning. This is how (if you read Don't Steal Death's Water) Nico got the information that his son would have leukemia, but it was not Darren, it was his mommy instead. Yes, this is based on a true event from my childhood, but instead of it being my mom, it was my grandma. So that's what's wrong with me! Please review, it would mean a lot to me, seeing as I'm telling my story to all of you.<strong>


	3. Five Years Old

**This is going to be very depressing. Some of you might be guessing what happens but if you aren't then I hope you enjoy the sadness. Oh by the way, I skip four years old because in the previous chapter, Darren was, like, a week away from being four.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

_**Third Person**_

* * *

><p>Young five year old Darren Christopher Paul Grace Di Angelo clung to his daddy's leg as the thirty-three year old held his head low and walked down the aisle. But this was not at all like the wedding that was only 4 years ago. For they were not celebrating the start of a family, but instead they were mourning the loss of a woman that was too young to die. At age 31, Thalia Grace- Di Angelo had passed away from leukemia.<p>

Nico remembered the talk they had not only four days before.

_*Flash Back*_

_Nico sat by the Thalia's weak frame when she brought up something he never wanted to hear._

"_Promise me you'll remarry." She whispered to him as he snaps his head, a look of disbelief on his face. "If not for you, for Darren, he needs a mommy."_

"_He has one." Nico said, trying to keep his voice even. "No one in the entire world could replace you." He always believed she would make it, no matter what the doctors said._

"_Nico…" she said before going into another coughing fit. When she got her breathing under control and resumed her talk. "Nico, please… You need to stop kidding yourself. I'm not going to live to see Darren sixth birthday. You need to help him get father in his life. It's better if you just… I just wish I could leave you something behind. Something that could make up for the past year I've been in this damned hospital bed."_

"_You did give me something. Something I'll never be able to repay you for." Her eyes started to close, and he knew he had only a minute. "You gave me your love. You gave me the chance to be everything I've been…" As the heart monitor line began to go down, he let out a breath and he whispered the last part of his speech. "You gave me __our__ son. I'll always love you, Thalia Grace." He said pressing his lips to her forehead._

_And with her last breath, she got out the last words she'd ever say, "Forever… And… Always…" and with that, there was nothing but a flat line on the monitor._

_When Nico returned home that night, Darren was asleep. As Nico spotted Percy, it seemed as if Percy knew what happened, and he gathered Nico in a hug, like a father would do so to his son. And Nico cried. That's all he did._

_The first words Darren spoke to his dad the next day were, "Is mommy coming home?"_

_All Nico could do was hug his son and tell him gently, "No, buddy. Mommy's in a better place now. She's not hurting anymore."_

_*End of Flash Back*_

Darren sat next to his Uncle Percy as Nico neared the podium where he would give the speech he never wanted to read.

"We're here to remember the short lived life of Thalia Grace. She was a great person, had pure heart, and dedicated her life to loving her son. While it took a bit of time o get her to trust me, I regret nothing that I did. She left this note apologizing to all of us. It says, 'To everyone here, I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you as I died. I want to apologize for making all of you worry.'" Nico breath caught in his throat and he stopped reading from it. "Like I said, she had a big heart. Even when she wasn't to blame, she'd say sorry. Her last wish to me was to remarry. As much as I hate to refuse her demand, I can't. It's too hard thinking of me with someone else beside her. I'll always miss you, Thals. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't think about you. I want you to know, Darren already has a mommy. He always will." He wiped away his tears as he took a seat next to his son, putting his arm around him. Darren was crying into Nico's jacket at that time.

Darren said something that broke Nico's heart that day. He looked up at her casket and smiled, then whispered, "Bye, Bye, Mommy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that part about asking if my grandma was coming home was true, except I said, "Where's Grandma, Mommy?" Yes, I was an adorable little girl… What the hell happened? If you guys wouldn't mind reviewing, please do. There's been over 100 views yet only about 4 reviews. Do it for the little innocent Skylar.<strong>


	4. Six Years Old

**DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing**

* * *

><p>Nico bit his lip as Darren was practically hopping in anticipation, his uniform not even being bothered by this repeated action. The 33 year old was desperately trying not to turn around and go back to their house.<p>

As Nico pulled into the parking lot at the private school, he tasted copper. Either he had a penny in his mouth or he bit his lip too hard. His son's electric blue eyes were filled with anticipation.

Nico walked the young boy to his kindergarten classroom and was met by a woman in her late thirties early forties. He was reluctant to let Darren's hand go. The woman walked into the class and Nico kneeled so he was eye level with Darren.

"Be nice to your teacher. Don't make me come and get you on your first day." He said with a smile. The young boy nodded and smiled at his nervous daddy.

"I got it Daddy." He said, grabbing his bag from Nico's hands. They shared one last look before he grabbed his son and hugged him.

Nico stood and watched with sad eyes as his son walked into the classroom. He shoved his hands into the pockets of the khaki pants and walked silently out of the school.

Meanwhile, Darren walked into the classroom and the teacher led him to a table where another boy sat.

As he sat down in the plastic, he said breathlessly to the other boy, "Hi! My name's Darren. What's your name?" The other boy looked surprised he was talking to him but he responded a few moments later, "Hello! My name's David Green, like the color."

David Green, Darren took note of, didn't look like him. He had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair, which was closely shaved to his head. Darren had olive skin, brown hair cut into a crew cut, and excited electric blue eyes. The boys were polar opposites, but they instantly became best friends.

The teacher (Ms. Lake, Darren notes) walked in front of the class, interrupting Darren and David's conversation about whether baseball or football was better.

"Okay, since this is the first day, I want you all to stand up when it's your turn and say your name, how old you are, and one thing you like." They started with a boy named Taylor. When it was Darren's turn he stood up and proudly said, "My name is Darren Christopher Paul Grace di Angelo. I'm six years old and I like baseball." Ms. Lake thanked Darren and then it was David's turn.

"My name is David Green, I'm six years old, and I like to draw." He smiled and sat down, continuing the conversation they had started before they started the conversation.

"David, Darren; don't talk while others are talking." Mrs. Lake told the two. Darren smiled to himself, knowing it would be an interesting day.

*Later*

Nico picked Darren at the doors and smiled at the happy kindergartner walking away from another boy.

"Hi, Daddy!" Darren exclaimed as he got into the car.

"Hey buddy. You didn't get in trouble, did you?" Nico asked jokingly, but was taken aback when his son said mysteriously, "Maybe…"

_What have I gotten myself into? _He thought as he looked down the stretch of road.

Nico thought back to the year before. His son acted like nothing was wrong. That's what worried Nico the most.

* * *

><p><strong>No beginning authors note. I really want to get to teenage years, but I don't want to skip any more years. Would you guys get mad if I did skip to fifteen years, with years eight, ten, and twelve? There is a twist in this story I REALLY want to write. So, please leave a review. I love that <strong>PJ and HP are my life **have reviewed, but it would mean a lot if the other people review too. As far as I know, you can review anonymously too. There's been over 150 viewers, yet only two reviewers. That makes me feel like this sucks. Please review. There will be songs later in the teen years. PLEASE REVIEW. Yes, I've turned into a review whore. By the way, if any of you care, I broke up with Nathan. Single! Hah!**


	5. Twelve Fourteen Years Old

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

_Twelve- Fourteen Years Old_

* * *

><p>Nico noticed changes throughout the next six years of Darren's life. He seemed to always have someplace to go, he noticed his academics became less important, friends became more important, and his baseball life became a necessity.<p>

That continued for the next two years.

Darren went out almost every day. The changes in his appearances were slow, starting with his left ear being pierced. The next changes were his clothes. His simple t-shirt and jeans changed into designer clothing and fifty to a hundred dollar shorts. He had more shoes in his closet when he was fourteen than Nico had in his entire life.

To Darren, he had it all. He had the friends, any girl he wanted, just… everything. Yet Darren didn't want the girls. He didn't want the drama, he didn't want the neediness, and he didn't want all the shit they would give him. He would sit for hours on end just telling girls no.

That was before he met Eli. Eli was amazing, they could sing, dance, act, and tutored him at school, which gave Darren an excuse to see them.

So when Darren had Eli come to his house to "work" on a project when he thought his dad wasn't home, he was shocked when he saw his dad sitting on the couch.

"Eli, dirty thoughts lead to dirty actions. We have a project to work on." He laughed as they walked into the living room to find his dad sitting there.

"Dad! You're home early." Darren exclaimed.

"The meeting was canceled. Who's your friend Darren?" Nico asked his son.

_Shit, _Darren thought, _he heard everything._

"Dad, this is Eli- I mean Elliot. He's helping me with a project." He said slowly.

"Then go get to work, but we're going to talk tonight, got it?"

Darren nodded and walked up the stairs into his room. The only thing they did was work on the project, nothing else. Or that's what Darren said anyway…

Later that evening, Darren walked Elliot out to his car, and gave him a quick hug. He walked into the living and asked his dad breathlessly, "You wanted to talk?"

"There something you want to tell me about you and Elliot?" he asked leaning forward to come face to face with his son.

"We're friends, dad. Nothing more, nothing less." He said irritated.

"Do you want to be more?" Nico asked. Darren snapped his head up and looked to see his dad trying (but failing) to suppress a smile.

"Dad!" Darren yelled and his ears and cheeks turned red.

"What? You never seem to have a girlfriend. I'm being open minded, Darren! Give me a break!" the thirty-nine year old was laughing hysterically.

"And what would happen if I told you I was gay?" Darren asked, defensively.

"I would support you and love you the same." He asked, before another smile crept onto his face, "Just please tell me you haven't been… deflowered I guess you would say."

"That's it! I'm out of here!" he got up and walked towards the stairs. "Peace!—and yes, I'm still a… ugh, I'm still a _virgin._" He said, putting an emphasis on the last word.

As Darren walked into his rooming, making sure to close and lock the door, he sat down at the desk and pulled up a tab. The little question that was always there asked him yet again, "What are you thinking?" he clicked on it and it instantaneously went away. He typed quickly, "_so close to have the $ex talk. Not something I'm looking forward too. Although I did admit my sad sex life status, hah just kidding"_

He pressed enter and not twenty seconds later, a conversation started.

_David Green: Dude, I can make arrangements for you__in a __**HEARTBEAT**__. _

**Eli Tyler: Or I can just do it myself…**

_Darren C.P.G. di Angelo: Fucking sick bastards._

_**Michael Weaver: Wait, Darren and Eli are dating? Holy shit, dude! Get some!**_

**Eli Tyler: Mike, you have the intelligence of a toddler. No, we aren't. Ever heard of one night stands?**

Connor Flynn: Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?

_**Michael Weaver: Dolphin one night stand?**_

Connor Flynn: Can I watch?

_Darren C.P.G. di Angelo: why am I friends with all of you again?_

_David Green: What would you do without us?_

**Eli Tyler: "If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know, if you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so."**

_Darren C.P.G. di Angelo: … I'll be back later… I have something to do right now…_

_**Michael Weaver: Wanky Wanky…**_

_Darren C.P.G. di Angelo: I'm not going to argue that…_

_David Green: Oh Eli, the things you do to that boy… *shakes head*_

**Eli Tyler: "When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know babe, when I get you alone, when I get you alone."**

_Darren C.P.G. di Angelo: I know now, dammit! _

**Eli Tyler: "Here we go again. I kinda want to be more than friends…"**

Connor Flynn: He reciting the Glee CD… I'm surprised he hasn't done Teenage Dream yet…

**Eli Tyler: Thanks for reminding me. "Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love."**

_**Michael Weaver: Wanky Wanky, Dolphin Sexies. **_

_Darren C.P.G. di Angelo: He's probably a sadist…_

**Eli Tyler: Then you're my masochist. I'm saying it first Mike, Wanky Wanky.**

_**Michael Weaver: He took my Wanky away from me…**_

_Darren C.P.G. di Angelo: Mike: no comment. Eli: Maybe, just maybe…_

_***20 Minutes Later***_

**Eli Tyler: "I just had sex, and it felt so good!"**

_Darren C.P.G. di Angelo: "Best thirty seconds of your life!"_

**Eli Tyler: "Doesn't matter, had sex!"**

Daren laughed at his friends and closed the lid to his laptop and shrugged off his shirt and jeans (which was a first for him in a while) and climbed into his bed. He really wished Eli hadn't been reciting lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanky, Wanky, No? Ha! This was really the funniest thing I've ever written. Oh the minds of teenage boys… What the fuck is wrong with them? I don't really give a sh*t whether you review or not.<strong>


	6. Sixteen Years Old

**DISCLAIMER: How many do I have to say this? No, I don't own any songs or Percy Jackson. Songs used: What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts and Fix You by Coldplay… I like depressing songs.**

_**Sixteen Years Old**_

* * *

><p>Elliot told himself he should have noticed it sooner. Darren started to lose weight, his muscles began to weaken, he was frequently blowing his friends off to sleep, he would get irritated and confused way too often, and the slightest touch to his body and he would wince as if someone shot him. When he didn't show up for class one day, Elliot grew worried. Darren wouldn't accept rides from other people, so each day he drove himself.<p>

When he didn't show up halfway through class, Elliot couldn't take it anymore. He pushed out of the desk and grabbed his bag and ran outside. He didn't care if they suspended him.

He drove his country house in his truck, and then ran up to Darren's car, which had not moved since the day before. The door was unlocked, luckily, and Elliot ran in, searching every room.

He had lost almost all hope until he came across the bathroom. Darren lie there, passed out, on the bathroom floor. _Okay, He's breathing at least, _Elliot thought and crouched next to the smaller boy, and that's when he saw the blood. It was a mixture of vomit and blood in the toilet and it was too much to take in. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?" _the lady at the other end responded.

"It's my friend. He-he didn't show up for class so I went to his house and… so much blood…" Elliot was shaking by this time.

"_Sir, you need to calm down. Tell me what happened."_

"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to figure out. Just please, he needs help!" He grew frustrated at the lady.

"_Sir, an ambulance is on the way. Stay calm. Does he have a pulse?"_

"Yes, he's still breathing he's just passed out. I should've noticed before…"

"_Noticed what?" _he didn't answer._ "Sir, I need you to answer me. What didn't you notice?"_

"The signs, the signs of leukemia. His mom had it- oh god why didn't I notice before?" he was mentally cursing himself. _**This is your fault, Elliot. You could have done something to help him. Now he's sitting there, and all you care about is you are going to lose something. He's going to lose his life because of you.**_

Elliot hung up before the lady could say anything else. He kept whispering, "I'm sorry, Darren. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, don't leave me. Please, Darren. I love you."

_*Later*_

Elliot sat in the empty waiting room waiting for news from Darren's father. He listened to the ironic song coming on the radio. Yet, despite all the crap going on around his, he sang along.

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**__**  
><strong>__**When you get what you want, but not what you need**__**  
><strong>__**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**__**  
><strong>__**Stuck in reverse**___

___**And the tears come streaming down your face**__**  
><strong>__**When you lose something you can't replace**__**  
><strong>__**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**__**  
><strong>__**Could it be worse?**___

___**Lights will guide you home**__**  
><strong>__**And ignite your bones**__**  
><strong>__**And I will try to fix you**___

___**And high up above or down below**__**  
><strong>__**When you're too in love to let it go**__**  
><strong>__**But if you never try you'll never know**__**  
><strong>__**Just what you're worth**___

___**Lights will guide you home**__**  
><strong>__**And ignite your bones**__**  
><strong>__**And I will try to fix you**___

___**Tears stream down on your face**__**  
><strong>__**When you lose something you cannot replace**__**  
><strong>__**Tears stream down on your face**__**  
><strong>__**And I...**___

___**Tears stream down on your face**__**  
><strong>__**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**__**  
><strong>__**Tears stream down on your face**__**  
><strong>__**And I...**___

___**Lights will guide you home**__**  
><strong>__**And ignite your bones**__**  
><strong>__**And I will try to fix you**_

As he stopped singing, Darren's father walked in.

"You're pretty good." He commented. "You sing a lot?"

"Not that much. Any news on him yet?" he asked.

"You should. You're good. Leukemia is what they said. Fortunately, even as late it is to have it; it's in its early stages. He has a 96 percent success rate if he goes through chemo. It's up to Darren. Thank you, Elliot."

He looked up at the older man's face and asked, "What? Why?"

"You found him. It would've been six more hours before I got back, and by then, since he was only wearing a towel, he would've died from hypothermia since of the weather outside. You'll have my forever gratitude."

"It's no problem, Mr. di Angelo." He said smiling up at the boy he loved father.

"I hate being called that. Make's me sound old. Do I look old?"

"Not at all, do you feel old?"

"Forty-two isn't old enough to feel old, Elliot. But seriously, you can call me Nico. You'd swear Darren doesn't even know my first name."

They laughed despite the situation.

* * *

><p><em>*Six months Later*<em>

* * *

><p>Darren had gone through chemo, and he was almost done with his tests. His 96 success rate had paid through. He returned to school, his hair already at its former length. Elliot had visited him every single day. Darren didn't know what Elliot had told him, and Elliot didn't tell him it again.<p>

Darren grew an addiction to Sprite and spearmint gum during his time in the hospital. He said it masked the scent of the cleaning supplies. Every once and a while, Elliot would bring his guitar and taught Darren how to play.

When he got back to school, he had his schedule changed so he had all of his classes, free periods, and lunch with Elliot. That didn't stop the looks he had gotten that first day back. Everyone would stop talking and stare. Darren used to rule the school. David had taken over that title, and introduced him back into the slot, being happy to be relieved of the pressure. He joined the baseball team right before the season, the coach happy to see his star player back.

Then Darren went on a date.

So, he and Elliot never made it official, whatever it was, and Darren took the opportunity to test his options. But that didn't change the fact that Elliot was broken. He had all but told Darren he loved him, and he even told him that he had the power to break him, yet Darren broke him (and his heart) anyways.

Just like that, Elliot was out of Darren's (love) life and Elizabeth was in. They had their classes changed again, yet Elliot saw how much he hated his relationship. Just by looking at Darren as he passed by and how he looked at Elliot enviously, he knew that he had waited during those six months for Elliot to do something.

That's when Elliot chose to perform in the talent show.

He practiced the song for hours on end. He still had Darren's cell phone number, and after he slipped the two tickets into his locker door, he sent Darren a message telling him to check his locker.

_From: Darren _

_To: Elliot_

_I can't go, dude. Date with Elizabeth. _

Elliot grew frustrated and quickly responded.

_From: Elliot _

_To: Darren_

_Why the hell do you think there are two dipshit? Please come, it'd mean a lot to me._

Darren was confused on why he wanted him to go so badly.

_From: Darren_

_To: Elliot_

_Why? It's just a stupid talent show; full of dancing and mushy shit and people singing silly love songs._

A song popped into Elliot's mind.

_From: Elliot_

_To: Darren_

"_You think the people would've had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I see it isn't so." Dude, I'm singing. Look at the final act._

Darren sang the song in his mind as he read it, and looked at the act sheet that was also shoved into his locker. _Closing Number: Elliot Tyler_

_From: Darren_

_To: Elliot_

_We'll be there._

That only made Elliot practice harder until there were no mistakes.

The next few weeks passed by agonizingly slowly. But the night of the talent show, Darren put on a dress shirt, khaki pants, and dress shoes. He adjusted the tie on his neck, and got into his car. As much as she protested, Elizabeth went with his plan and he picked her up. It was a silent drive as they ended up in front of the high school. He showed the tickets and accepted a program. They found seats up front and he looked around to see if Elliot was anywhere to be found.

Elliot had told his parents he went to a party and he snuck his guitar out and changed into his slacks, white shirt that went to his elbows, and slipped the shoes on and gunned out of the driveway and to the school. He was already late, and he needed to go over the song with the orchestra and band before he could go on stage.

He signed in and went to check in with the band and orchestra and gave them the sheet music he had picked up. They played it over a few times until someone came and told them five minutes. In the five minutes Elliot fixed his hair up and made sure it didn't fall in his silver eyes.

He watched the dance crew walk off stage and announce his name and that he was the final act.

He quickly tuned the guitar and walked onto the stage. The band started playing and he strummed along with them as the orchestra picked in. He started singing.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**__**  
><strong>__**That don't bother me**__**  
><strong>__**I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out**___

___**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**__**  
><strong>__**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**__**  
><strong>__**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**__**  
><strong>__**But that's not what gets me**___

___**What hurts the most**__**  
><strong>__**Was being so close**__**  
><strong>__**And havin' so much to say**__**  
><strong>__**And watchin' you walk away**___

___**And never knowin'**__**  
><strong>__**What could've been**__**  
><strong>__**And not seein' that lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**Is what I was tryin' to do**___

___**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm doin' it**__**  
><strong>__**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**__**  
><strong>__**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret**__**  
><strong>__**[ From: . ]**__**  
><strong>__**But I know if I could do it over**__**  
><strong>__**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**That I left unspoken**___

___**What hurts the most**__**  
><strong>__**Is being so close**__**  
><strong>__**And havin' so much to say**__**  
><strong>__**(Much to say)**__**  
><strong>__**And watchin' you walk away**___

___**And never knowin'**__**  
><strong>__**What could've been**__**  
><strong>__**And not seein' that lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**Is what I was tryin' to do, oh**__**  
><strong>__**Oh yeah**___

___**What hurts the most**__**  
><strong>__**Was being so close**__**  
><strong>__**And havin' so much to say**__**  
><strong>__**(To say)**__**  
><strong>__**And watchin' you walk away**___

___**And never knowin'**__**  
><strong>__**What could've been**__**  
><strong>__**And not seein' that lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**Is what I was tryin' to do**___

___**Not seein' that lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**That's what I was trying to do, ooo**_

As Eliot walked off stage and the principal thanked everyone for coming, Darren pushed up from the seat and started to walk away when Elizabeth stopped him. He kept walking anyway until he turned around in the hallway and snapped, "What do you want?"

"Where are you going?" she asked him grabbing his arm, which he yanked away.

"Going to see someone who really cares about me." He said and started to walk away before she grabbed him again.

"So what does that mean, Darren?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It means I'm breaking up with you. I've put up with your bitching and nagging for far too long, Elizabeth." He almost got away before she grabbed his collar and tried to kiss him. "Rape!" he yelled.

"It's not rape if you like it." She commented.

"Why the hell would I like it?" he asked before walking away, successfully this time.

"Fuck you, Darren di Angelo!" she yelled after him before he yelled back, "I'm sure Elliot would be happy to!"

He found Elliot in the science room. He was on the phone while putting his guitar away.

"No, mom, I'm not at the party. I went to the talent show… I don't acre if you don't want to be a performer, it's what I love to do! – Whatever, see you in a few hours. Actually, I am going to that party after all. Maybe get drunk and have sex with a boy, I don't know! What else would your gay teenage son do at a party? _Goodbye,_ mom." He hung up and returned to putting the instrument away.

"Hey, you." Darren said, leaning against the doorway.

"Darren!" he said, dropping his phone on the floor. he bent over and picked it up. "so, what'd you think about the performance?"

"It was… interesting, I guess." He shrugged and walked closer.

"Interesting good, or interesting bad?" he was panicking now as he stood up. "God, Elizabeth is going to hate me- wait she already hated me. Then you hate me. This was not supposed to happen."

"Elliot, calm down. I loved it. It was perfect." He had his hands on the slightly taller boy's shoulders. "Just like you."

That was one time in Elliot's life where he wished he was shorter so Darren didn't have to stand on his toes to kiss him.

"That was extremely cheesy." Elliot commented, breaking the silence.

"Good thing you love cheese." Darren laughed.

"Especially grilled cheese." He laughed with Darren as the shorter boy stole his guitar.

"Go drive home if you have a few hours to kill. I'll pick you up after you take your stuff inside."

Elliot never drove faster in his life.

_*Two weeks Later*_

"Why did I agree to take sex-ed with you guys again?" Darren asked Mike, David, and Connor.

"Only you would complain about seeing the anatomy of girls and guys." Mike said.

"For the girls, yes I'm complaining. Guys, not so much." Darren told his friends.

"You sick ass mother fucker." Connor told him.

"Today, class," Mr. Bone said, "we're continuing the movie we started watching yesterday."

As the four walked out of the room, Darren said to no one in particular, "I feel dirty. Very, very dirty…"

"So, you feel almost kinky?" David asked.

"No… Like I never want to have sex or step into that room ever again." Darren said, still mortified from the clips.

"Well, that's not very fun, now is it?" a mysterious voice said from behind Darren, wrapping their arms around his waist.

"Then you'll just have to wait until those images disappear, I guess."

"I always knew Darren would be the one to put out…" Mike muttered.

They all looked at him. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away slowly.

"If anyone puts out it Elliot…" Darren muttered and walked towards the lunch room.

Elliot shrugged and followed his boyfriend to lunch.

* * *

><p><em>*Few days Later*<em>

* * *

><p>"Darren!" Darren ran downstairs as his father was standing there, his suitcase in hand.<p>

"Yes padre?" he asked leaning against the railing and trying to fix the collar on his shirt.

"One, I know Elliot is in your room. Two, I'm leaving f or the airport. I'm going to call when I land in California. It should be about four hours." Nico said.

"One question." He waited for his dad to ask what it was, "Can I have a party? I swear there will be… limited drinking. I won't, of course."

"I guess, but everything has to be in order by the time I get back." And with that, Nico left his son behind in the house.

Darren ran up the stairs and into his room, telling Elliot to call Mike to bring the drinks.

"Why?" he asked but still dialing the phone.

"Party time!" he jumped onto the bed sending Elliot sprawling onto the floor. "Sorry, forgot, even though I'm shorter, I'm still heavier. It's almost all muscle, though…"

"Don't remind me…" he grumbled and called Mike.

Later that night, people started showing up and David had his camera being the designated driver. Mike showed up with the liquor and beer and eventually, Darren's house was full. But as soon as the beer goggles came on, Darren couldn't remember anything.

The next morning Darren woke up next to Elliot in his bed with a pounding headache. To make things better (or worse) both boys were half naked. He logged onto his computer and clicked on a video with a caption of, "This is why we don't let Darren Drink."

In the video, it was Elliot and Darren standing next to the pool. Darren was slowly taking his clothes off, but before he could go past his boxers, Elliot tackled him into the pool.

He put his head in his hands, and then woke Elliot up. Apparently, Elliot had been wasted too.

"Dude, I just had the weirdest dream ever! You were an alien and I was me and then you abducted me and a bunch of your alien friends probed me. It. Was. AWESOME."

"Maybe it wasn't a dream…" Darren muttered.

"You wish." He said, standing up, before falling.

"Walk much?" he joked but leaned over to pull him up, and then Elliot pulled him on top of him and wrapped his arms around him.

"No matter how many times you do romantic things, you still have to help clean up." He smiled as Elliot groaned. "Come on, prisa, prisa."

"I don't know Spanish!" Elliot complained.

"But you know French, so…pressé, pressé!"

"Ne pas me précipiter!" Elliot complained. Translation: Do not rush me!

"Mais vous m'aimez, peu importe ce que je fais." Translation: But you love me no matter what I do.

"Vrai, vrai" Translation: True, true.

They stopped speaking in French and went downstairs and started picking up red cups. When they finished, they went up to Darren's room. They turned the T.V. on and just laid there.

Eventually, Darren had to go to baseball practice and he dropped Elliot at his house. He grabbed his bag and, before he ran to his house, quickly kissed Darren. Darren smiled and drove away.

People that attended his party clapped him on the shoulder at practice. They all said about the same thing, "Awesome party, dude."

He did the normal exercises and practices, then got into his car and drove back to his house. His head was still pounding as he fell asleep, fully clothed.

* * *

><p><strong>On this word document I use, this was SEVEN PAGES. Longest thing I've ever written. So, yes, I used French and Spanish in this chapter. I'm going to go enjoy a nice long stretch of silence and solitude, while my behind has feeling in it again. By the way, this took two days to write. My thumbs are killing me so... Bye Bye!<strong>


	7. Seventeen Years Old

**RESTART. I had this almost finished (eight pages) and my computer restarted, causing the file to get lost. You have not suffered true pain if that hasn't happened to you. The bad part, I wrote a song, right on the spot, and it also got lost and I loved it. :'( HOLD THE TEARS. There were so many awesome dirty jokes…**

**DISLAIMER: I own nothing, unfortunately. Although if my file would've saved, I would own the song in this. But it didn't. HOLD THE TEARS.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventeen Years Old<strong>_

_**September 24 **_

_**Di Angelo Household**_

Darren gripped his stomach as he sat on his bed and Elliot appeared in the doorway. He whistled as he walked in and sat next to him, causing the bed to shift slightly.

"How can you be so fucking cheery when I'm sitting here feeling like hell?" Darren always got crabby when he was sick.

"I'm not going to help you with French if you snap at me again." Elliot said, and Darren tried to calm down.

"Right, it's just I hate being sick because it reminds me of when I had to go in for testing and all that…" he shook his head and continued. "So, please tell me we aren't using the textbook? It's all in French and it hurts my brain." He was pouting.

Elliot reached over to his boyfriend's nightstand and grabbed something. "Wear your glasses if it hurts so badly." Darren groaned but put them on. "They're not that bad. They make you look like a sexy librarian. Now, I'm going to point to something, and say it in French."

Darren nodded and Elliot pointed to a lamp. "Lampe." Elliot nodded and pointed to the bed. "Lit." he nodded once again and touched his nose. "Le nez." Elliot smiled and put his hand on his cheek. "Joue." He touched his forehead. "Le front." He held his hand. "La main." He kissed Darren and he said. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime trop. What is mouth in French, though?" Darren pouted, obviously not knowing the answer. "Okay then. Now, repeat after me: bouche." He did and Elliot smiled and Darren made point of smiling obnoxiously. "Oh, ha ha."

"Le sexy times now?" Darren asked innocently. Elliot shook his head and they continued the homework.

_**September 30, 5 years earlier**_

_**Middle School Courtyard**_

Darren flung his things onto the wooden bench and ran after David, tackling him and sending both of them sprawling. They laughed and Darren ran back to grab his things, running into a shorter boy. The shorter boy fell, his things going everywhere.

"Oh my god, are you all right? I swear I didn't mean to. I wasn't looking. Um, here are your things. Honestly, I'm extremely sorry." Darren kept apologizing and the smaller boy looked at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, just, it's all right. Would you mind showing me around? I'm new and don't know where the hell anything is. I'm Elliot, by the way. Elliot Tyler." He held out his hand and Darren took it.

"Darren's the name and baseball is my game. I had to do it, sorry. My name's Darren di Angelo. Full name is Darren Christopher Paul Grace di Angelo. But just call Darren, ok?" he smiled and the new kid smiled too.

"I feel out of place." Elliot muttered.

"With out the proper jacket and the Canadian accent, no wonder. Just bring your jacket tomorrow, new kid. You'll fit right in. That is if people don't notice your accent."

"People will make fun of me for being Canadian? Great…" Elliot sighed. "First I'll be bullied for being gay, and now for my accent."

"Whoa, dude slow down. There's a no bullying policy, it's enforced. Cool, your gay. Guess I have someone to go to now." Darren laughed.

"So, you're still cool even though you're gay?" Elliot was confused by this point.

"Dude, I'm the top dog here. Everybody knows who I am. I'm sexy, according to a lot of people." He was still smiling that smug smile.

"So people won't make fun of me for my accent?"

"I'll probably joke about it once and a while, but that's just who I am." He shrugged. "Besides, to me, Canadian accents are sexy." He winked at Elliot and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the school as the bell rang.

They ran past all the classrooms, and Darren led him into the band room.

"Regla número uno." When he got a confused look, he asked, "You don't know Spanish?"

"I'm from Canada. Not a lot of Mexicans or Spanish speaking people. I speak French as well as English." He shrugged.

"Good thing I took French last semester. Okay, règle numéro un. When we're skipping class, speak in another language. The teachers look at you like you don't know where you are at and lave you alone. Règle numéro deux, you can't wear hats. I only wear them because my teachers think that I can't speak English." He pulled Elliot's hat off. "Règle numéro trois, always wear your jacket. One, it's freezing in here, and two you'll get in trouble. You're lucky I wore one of my vests today." Darren shrugged out of the jacket and handed it to him. "Take it, new kid. It'll be a little big, but just cuff the sleeves and it'll look like a blazer. Don't worry 'bout returning it. I have more in my dorm."

"You board here?" he still hadn't put the jacket on so Darren grabbed it out of his hands and basically forced him into it.

"My dad travels. No family, no aunts, uncles, or grandparents. It looks good on you. You look good in blue." Darren was standing in front of him as he adjusted his own tie.

"What about your mom?" Darren shook his head as he fixed Elliot's tie after his own.

"Died when I was four or five year's old, can't remember. Leukemia." Elliot gave him an empty look. "Leukemia is cancer of the blood or bone marrow. A person who has leukemia suffers from an abnormal production of blood cells, generally white blood cells. The DNA of immature blood cells, mainly white cells, becomes damaged in some way. This abnormality causes the blood cells to grow and divide chaotically. Normal blood cells die after a while and are replaced by new cells which are produced in the bone marrow. The abnormal blood cells do not die so easily, and accumulate, occupying more and more space. As more and more space is occupied by these faulty blood cells there is less and less space for the normal cells - and the sufferer becomes ill. Quite simply, the bad cells crowd out the good cells in the blood. Good enough explanation?" Darren gave Elliot a sour look.

"I'm sorry I asked. I honestly had never heard of it…" He looked down.

"New kid, look at me. I don't care. Ever heard of acting? I wasn't acting about my mom but the look was acting. I looked up leukemia and basically memorized everything. Photographic memory. Are you boarding here?" the question took him off guard.

"Um, yeah, I am. I was supposed to stop by the offices to get my stuff and the room number I'm boarding in…" he looked down.

"Well come on then! Pressé, pressé, Elliot! I board alone right now. We could be roommates! Sweet!" Darren was acting like a puppy going for a walk.

They headed to the main office, where Darren kept up with the Spanish speaking act by telling the Mexican secretary, "Mi amigo quiere saber lo que la habitación que está y lo que es su horario." Translation: My friend wants to know what the room is and what is his schedule.

The secretary looked him up in the computer and said back to Darren, "Sala de doscientos veintidós." Translation: Room Two hundred-Twenty.

Darren grabbed the bags they had brought that were Elliot's and he muttered to the secretary, "Gracias, tenga un buen día." Translation: Thank you, have a nice day.

They walked out of the office and Darren slipped into French and started talking to Elliot.

"We do have same room! Yes! I'll show you the way, and we'll just skip classes today." Darren smiled at Elliot whose eyes had widened at the idea. "Lighten up. When you room with me, you're gonna skip a lot. I get my homework at the end of the day, so I'll just get yours too. I'm floor monitor; basically that's why I had a lone dorm. The teacher's love me. Oh, here's Mr. Low. He teaches Spanish." Darren quickly stopped talking in French and switched to Spanish.

"Hola, Mr. Low. Sólo estoy mostrando Elliot a su habitación." Translation: Hello, Mr. Low. I'm just showing Elliot to his room. Darren smiled as his teacher said, "Bueno."

Darren slipped into French as he told Elliot, "Mr. Low doesn't know French, so, don't get mad but…" He trailed off, choosing his words carefully.

"Moi et Elliot sont va aller l'école sauter." He smiled back and the teacher said, "Have Fun!"

They laughed as they went to the hallway with the dorms. They arrived at Darren's room and he slipped the key into the lock and he entered. He waved Elliot in and shut the door. And finally went back to English.

"Sorry, I know it's annoying to speak in another language, but I have to in order to communicate with people. I usually speak Spanish, you're the only exception, for that." He winked and went into the closet and grabbed sheets and threw them at Elliot. He went to his drawer and pulled a new jacket out and shrugged it on.

"Need help?" he asked and helped the shorter boy put the sheets on the bed. "I have a feeling one day you're going to end up being taller than me. I have sort of a Spanish accent from talking in it all the time. After speaking it for a while, it's a huge pain for me to say butterfly. See? I say it like boo-ter-flee. I'm not even Spanish or Mexican. I'm Italian and Greek, with something else in there too. Guess we both have annoying accents."

"You act eerily normal for everything that's happened to you." Elliot said, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to share something with you that I've never told anyone else. My mom wrote me a letter while she was dying. It was right before she wasn't able to write any more. And sometimes, I think that my life is hard, and then I think of her. She died at age 30. She wasn't able to see her only son grow up. Grow old, get married, have kids. I sometimes wonder if she was till here, if we'd be normal. I wonder if I would be normal. By normal I mean straight, not gay. Would she love me if I was gay? Would she want me to be straight? My dad tells me so many great things about her. But when I asked him if she was homophobic, he wouldn't answer. I want to show you the letter she wrote me. She expects so much of me and I don't know if I can do it." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out an envelope. He sat next to Elliot on the smaller boy's bed. He started to read.

"_Darren, you were more than I could ever ask for. You made the last few years of my life worth living. After this, you'll only have your father. If he's anything like he was when I was alive, he's great. He always will be. Judging by who he is, he will not have remarried. He told me that when you turned eleven, he wanted to pursue a dream of directing. I want you to know that I'll be proud of you no matter who you are, what you do in life, whether you're gay or straight, or whether you end up being a reject like your dad was. I have to go now, but I want to tell you one last time I love you. You seemed like a blessing. Just make sure you don't cause too much trouble. _

_Je T'aime_

_Mommy_

Darren was trying not to cry. Elliot hugged him. If you looked at them, you wouldn't have guessed they just met. You would've thought they knew each other for a long time. Elliot handed Darren a tissue and Darren shook his head.

"This doesn't make you weak. Not at all." Elliot told him. "Only strong men can cry in front of their friends, Darren."

"Je T'aime, Elliot." He said.

"Je t'aime trop, Darren." Elliot said.

What they didn't know was that they would be saying it for real in five years, as more than friends.

_**December 21, Same Year**_

By the week of Christmas, Elliot had been accepted into the group and became Darren's partner in crime- well, at least as a floor monitor. Darren and the Pips (what Elliot called the small group at first) had taught him Spanish. The teachers still didn't know that Darren and Elliot could speak English, and the boys would sneak off during the day.

Then, Elliot started developing feelings for Darren. The way his hair fell lightly in his eyes, the way his eyes would spark up every time the snuck out, the way he couldn't properly pronounce the word mouth in French, the way he would grab Elliot's wrist every time he'd be reluctant to go with him (that quickly faded), the way his voice sounded whenever he sang in front of him, and how whenever he'd smile his half smile his left side of his mouth would open and his canine tooth was visible. One day, Elliot decided to tell Darren.

They were sitting in their dorm, studying, when Elliot spoke, speaking in English.

"If I tell you something, promise you won't make fun of me." He said and Darren nodded, so he continued, "Darren, since we met I knew we'd be close friends. But lately my feelings have… grown. I love you, Darren." Darren just nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Elliot was shocked.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you tell me every night, basically. Every night you say 'Je T'aime' to me. We have a brotherly type of love." He shrugged and returned to his French textbook.

"But Darren, I don't love you in a brotherly way. I love you more than that. I'm _in_ love with you Darren." Darren sighed and closed the textbook.

"You're thirteen. You're not in love with. You're going to meet a lot of people in your life. Don't settle for me. I can't love you, Elliot." He said getting up and sitting next to Elliot.

"But I thought you were gay?"

"I have so much time to figure out what I am. All the time we've spent together, I've realized I'm not ready to be out and proud. I'm not like you. I don't have the ability to love people the way you do. I don't like getting attached to someone." Elliot had his head in his hands.

"I made it all up in my mind." He muttered.

"Whatever 'it' was, I'm afraid so, Elliot. I don't know how to love you like you want me to." He put his hand on the other boy's knee. "Je t'aime, Elliot. Mais pas comme ça. Te amo, Elliot. Pero no la forma en que quieres que yo. Ich liebe dich, Elliot. Aber nicht so, wie Sie wollen, dass ich. Ti amo, Elliot. Ma non nel modo desiderato a me." Darren and Elliot had taken up German and Italian. "However you want me to say it, that doesn't change the fact of it not being true. I love you, Elliot. I'm not in love with you though." Darren brought Elliot's hand up and kissed it. "I'm sorry I led you on. I didn't mean to."

"Well you did, anyways." Elliot stood up and left the room. When Darren ran after him, he almost forgot to yell in Spanish.

"Elliot! Please don't go. Please stay. If not for me, for the rest of the guys." He reluctantly went back with Darren.

Then Darren did something he never thought he'd do. He sat down next to Elliot and he reached up and put his hands on his cheeks. He scooted closer and Elliot asked breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

He leaned a little closer and whispered into Elliot's ear, "I'm seeing what you see between us. Seeing if there is something." Elliot's eyes widened as Darren leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"Stop." Darren was surprised by the words coming from Elliot's mouth, be he obeyed. "Why do you _insist_ on making my life?"

"I said I don't know how to love you. Why can't you show me?" Elliot was standing up as they continued the conversation.

"This is not you. I constantly ask myself if you are a Spanish speaking prep boy, a French speaking jerk determined to break my heart, a German speaking boy that just acts innocent, an Italian speaking sweet boy just trying to follow his roots, or Darren; the English speaking boy I met my first day here. Darren; the boy that smiled and showed me a part of life that I never knew existed. Darren; the boy who accepted an outsider into his group of friends. But Darren, this isn't you. The you I know was that boy I saw crying that first day here. Who cried over his mom, who actually showed he had a weakness. This is not you. You're trying to be a new person. You're trying to build up enough confidence to show people that you do speak English and you're just using me as a step ladder. I get it, Darren. You're tired of hiding. And you may be tired of being in the closet, but you need to come out eventually." He was standing across the room as Darren whispered, "I would never do that to you."

"What?" he didn't know Darren was talking about.

"I would never use you like a step ladder. You mean too much to me… I thought if I tried hard enough, you'd notice me differently. I don't wan to be known as the boy who cries almost every day over his mom that he never got to know." Elliot had walked back over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Darren, that makes you, well, _you._ That's who I'd like to know better." Darren looked up at Elliot.

"Elliot, if you're not busy, will you come with me somewhere tomorrow? I want to introduce you to someone." Elliot was confused but nodded.

_**December 22 That same year**_

The graveyard was only about five minutes away from the private school, so the boys just walked there, not talking. As they approached the graveyard, it dawned on Elliot.

Darren shoved his hands into his slacks and turned to Elliot.

"You see now. This is what my dad and I would do every year. We'd come to the graveyard, and I'd stand next to him holding his hand. This is the first year he hasn't been here." Tears were threatening to fall and Elliot held his hand out. Darren looked at it for a second before letting a tear fall and took it. They entered the open iron gates and Darren walked to the grave without even thinking.

As they stood in front of the tombstone, Darren let Elliot's hands go and knelt in front of it.

"Hi, mom. This is Elliot. He's from Canada, he moved down here in September. You'd like him, I know you would. I'm doing pretty well in school. I'm taking Spanish, French, German, and Italian. I'm the floor monitor, which basically means at night I have to make sure everyone is bed by eleven. I just wanted to say I wish I could come more often. And right now, I just really wish I could see you. Right now I need someone to help guide me, because I can't do this on my own. Everyday I put on a mask and I pretend to be someone I'm not just to stay popular. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to stay in this small town. I have dreams of going to college and playing baseball. But I just can't do it on my own." He was crying by that time. "I miss you mommy. I miss you so much it hurts."

He brought the sleeve of his cat to his eyes and wiped the tears away and he laid the red rose on the grave. He looked at Elliot more tears came to his eyes and one fell down his cheek and Elliot reached up and wiped it away. He put his arm around Darren's shoulders and they walked away.

As they approached the school, David and Mike approached them.

"What's wrong with Darren?" Mike asked slowly.

"What, are you two dating now?" David joked.

"No, we're not. And Darren just needs time to himself right now." He pushed through them, guiding Darren to the big wooden doors.

He sat him down on his bed when they got to his room. But when Elliot turned around to go into the bathroom, Darren whined for him to come back.

"I'm just going pee, Dare, I'll be right back." When he returned, Darren was pouting and he patted the spot next to him. Elliot looked out of the window and saw the sun setting.

He sat next to him and Darren thanked him by wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist. He rested his head on Elliot's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

He shrugged his coat off and threw somewhere to be known later and he pulled Elliot's off too, throwing it remotely in the same place. He pulled Elliot down with him onto the bed, resting his head on his chest. Elliot wrapped his arms around Darren comfortingly even though he wished it meant more to the boy that had fallen asleep on his chest.

_***Next Day***_

Darren groggily looked at the clock and closed his eyes before jumping up.

"No, no, no! Why today?" he'd slept in, even on weekends and holidays he'd have to be in uniform and patrolling the hallways at six thirty sharp. It was seven-oh-four. He grabbed his uniform and ran into the bathroom. He had just got out of all of his previous clothes and was about to get into his uniform when he heard Elliot call out his name.

"Yes?" he said, walking out into the dorm and saw Elliot smirking as he saw Darren walk out.

"Nice pink boxers. What are you doing?" Darren rolled his eyes.

"You would look there first. I have to get into my uniform for patrolling. You should too." Elliot groaned.

"It's your day to do that…" he said, sitting up and gazing at Darren as he walked over and sitting next to him.

"Come on, babe, please? I don't want to do it alone." Elliot was confused. Darren simply laughed and ran back into the bathroom.

Elliot had never changed into his uniform faster. While Darren slowly got dressed, making sure he had his dress shirt tucked in but has it unbuttoned at the same time when he came out to get a tie.  
>"Stare much?" he asked, but winked as he went back into the bathroom, promptly shutting the door.<p>

He didn't know what their title was, but he didn't care. He only cared that there was a chance he could be with him.

Eventually, Elliot got up and walked out the door. About five minutes later, Darren walked out of the bathroom, hair wet and in his uniform. He yawned and grabbed his bag, walking out to find the hallway almost full with people.

But as he began to walk down towards the breakfast hall, someone grabbed the back of his blazer and pulled him down a deserted hallway.

"What, giving up your life of skipping now?" Darren smiled at the familiar voice, and got the boy to let go of his collar.

He looked around and grabbed the other boy and pushed him up against a wall.

"Never,_ ever,_ doubt me, New Kid." Elliot smiled at the name Darren had given him the first day he arrived.

"Seriously, Darren, we need to talk though." He said pushing the slightly taller boy back.

"Why? Why can't we do other things?" he whined.

"I need to know what this is to you." Darren finally gave up and looked at him.

They sat down at the base of the wall for a few minutes before Darren spoke up.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said that I'm in love with you. But I like you, Elliot. I guess I just don't want to see anyone else with you, so I did it myself. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I won't hurt you. At least not on purpose, anyway. I'm not ready to say that I'm in love with you, but I'd like a chance to at least see if I could be. I don't want to see someone take advantage of you. I would never do that." he crossed his leg to prove his point.

They got up and Darren grabbed his wrist and led him into the band room, which had been turned into a choir room over the months.

"Remember when I dragged you in here and took your hat?" Elliot nodded and Darren smiled and pulled it out of his bag. "I figured I'd keep it, like you're wearing the jacket I gave you." He shifted in his seat. "Some people would consider what we have as dating. I'd like us to use that title, Elliot. Only if you want. I would never force you into anything."

Elliot smiled and leaned a little closer. He pressed his lips to Darren's, lightly, and pulled back.

"So, is that a yes?" Darren asked.

"I guess so." After a few seconds of Elliot looking around the room he said, "Its sad how this is a choir room, yet it's not used for choir. Basically a storage room…"

"You know if we get a petition with twelve names on for a club, we can start it." Darren muttered.

"We know, like, eight people off the bat! Plus us, that's ten. Two people." Elliot's brow furrowed and Darren sighed.

"Who wouldn't want to be in a club that basically almost every popular guy is in?" they gave each other high fives and walked out of the room.

After they got almost twenty people to sign up, they turned it into the headmaster, who sighed and told them that if they cleaned the choir room and found an adult to run the club, they could.

"I know who. Mr. Low, remember? The Spanish teacher. I'm his favorite student because I can speak Spanish so fluently. I'll talk to him, but I have to tell him that I can talk in English." Daren laughed, as they were speaking French at the time.

As Elliot walked to grab Mike and David to help clean, Darren walked up to Mr. Low's Spanish room, located on the second.

"Mr. Low?" His teacher looked up, and then got confused when Darren spoke (nearly) perfect English. "I have to ask you a favor. As you notice, I can speak English. But I have to ask you a favor."

He sat down on front of his teacher as Mr. Low said, "What would that be, Mr. di Angelo?"

"You know how on my first day in Spanish class, before I was excused from the classes for being floor monitor, how you would sing a song almost every day, and when I asked you why, you said you loved music."

The older man looked at him before saying, "That is true. I tried to make a living in music, but alas, it was not successful."

"Well, about nineteen other guys and I are making a choir, and I- we wanted to know if you'd be willing to be the supervisor." Darren bit his lip as his teacher smiled.

"You know you're father loved music, too. He was in a band, you know. Very popular. Then one day in their third year of making music, the band just disappeared. I understand the other three guys tried to make it on their own, but your dad did lead vocals. Eventually the band went under. Now, your dad is a director, the drummer became an actor, the bassist and guitarist split up and went to separate bands. Sad, really. They gave up something that some people only can dream of." He had never seen Mr. Low like this before.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"I would love to." Darren jumped up and gave his teacher a bear hug.

As Darren left the room, his vision wet suddenly blurry. He went to dorm, and grabbed his glasses, which he rarely used.

He took the few minutes alone in the dormitory to look at things on Elliot's nightstand. There was a picture of Elliot and basically an older version of Elliot. He looked on the back of the photo and saw the words, _Elliot and Christopher at Vancouver Canuck's Game._

So, Darren thought, he's a Canucks fan...

He looked at the next photo and saw it was of a little girl, about seven years old. _Annabel, the only reason I stayed._ It was as if Elliot was telling Darren his life story.

When he came across the last photo, he saw himself in it standing next to Elliot. Elliot's left eyebrow was cocked and the corner of his mouth was pulled into a smile as Darren was behind him, his head on his shoulder and his hair wet.

He thought back to why he was wet.

Oh right, he thought, they pushed me in the pool.

He turned the photo over expecting to se only a few words when there was a whole paragraph. _Darren. I knew from the first day I met him that we'd be friends, but I never knew I'd fall in love with my best friend. It's usually what guys say when they have a girl as their best friend, but I'm a normal teenage guy with a group of friends. Except the fact that I can't get the thought of us being together out of my mind. He's gay, I think, so it's not completely far fetched. But ever since mom and dad freaked out when I came out to them, I feel as if the only person I can confide in is Christopher and Darren. I don't want to lose him. It's just- I need him._

As he set the photo down, he saw a spiral notebook poking out from Elliot's pillow. It was opened and he saw a page with his name in Elliot's neat scrawl, so he began reading.

_It sometimes feels as if I can't do anything. If I am nothing. My best friend has everything. I lost everything when I came out to my parents. I had to do it, but why did I choose to do it when Christopher wasn't there to protect me? I feel un-perfect. As if there is nothing I can do right. Darren hasn't noticed I've stopped eating and that every time I do, I become "sick." It doesn't feel right to eat like I used to. It feels gross. I've begun to swim and run and wake up at about five and take a jog. I've done this for about three months, and I hate hiding this from Darren. Darren; the perfect boy; popular, can speak five different languages; floor monitor; perfect in every way. He's out of my league. He's definitely out of my league. If he only once says I'm perfect I'd stop. But until then…_

He threw the notebook under the pillow as the doorknob started to turn. He stood in the middle of the room.

"Hello. You're wearing your glasses." He started towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going? I thought you were down at dinner." Elliot gave him a guilty look.

"I must've eaten something bad. I don't very well. I'll be out in a-" Elliot was interrupted by Darren engulfing him in a bear hug, similar to what he did to Mr. Low.

"Please don't leave. Never leave me. You're perfect, Elliot. More perfect than I'll ever even wish to be." He let out a surprised noise as Elliot hugged back.

"I won't as long as you promise never to leave me." Darren pulled back and smiled.

"Like you for always." He muttered to Elliot.

"Love you forever." Elliot said.

As Elliot pulled his shirt, slacks, shoes, and tie, Darren had gotten undressed in the bathroom, washing the gel out of his hair and letting the curls come loose.

"How is it even possible to have curls when neither my dad nor my mom had curly hair?" Darren groaned at sat at the end of Elliot's bed.

"Curly hair is a recessive gene. Well, it can be." Elliot said sitting up and running his fingers through his curls.

"So, are silver eyes recessive? Because if they are, then you're lucky." Darren smiled as Elliot gave him a confused look.

"Why?" he said letting his hand fall out of the younger boys hair.

"No reason. Unless you count that silver eyes are sexy as a reason." Elliot rolled his eyes and pulled Darren down on top of him when he started to lie down.

"Wait," Darren said suddenly. "What does recessive mean?"

Elliot laughed and turned his lamp off. "I'll tell you in the morning." He said.

In a few minutes, Darren's breathing slowed and evened, and Elliot was pulled into sleep.

_**November 28**__**th**_

_**Back to Seventeen Years old**_

Darren woke up to find Elliot asleep next to him. He had been brought memories of his past in his dreams and he sighed. He hadn't told Elliot he was guaranteed a scholarship to California State College. He wanted to be with his father. He also wanted to be with Elliot in Chicago.

He grabbed the letter where the words mocked him. It was an application to Chicago University.

Darren was in his senior year and he had to make his decision by February 15.

He put the application back into the drawer as Elliot began to stir. He nuzzled his head into Darren's neck.

Darren had told Elliot he was going to California State, so Elliot was making use of his time with him.

Darren sighed and turned around to look the older boy. Elliot gave him a drowsy look and Darren laughed before kissing his nose.

_**February 14**_

Darren had secretly sent in his application to Chicago University. Elliot had already confirmed that was where he was going.

On Valentines Day, he got an acceptance letter. He hid it from Elliot and he made his decision.

_**August 10**__**th**_

Elliot and Darren's flight's left the same day. One to Chicago, one to California. Darren would be turning Eighteen in five days.

Darren boarded his flight first, hugging Elliot goodbye for what could possibly be the last time.

_*few Hours Later*_

Elliot stood in his apartment, which he'd be living in alone. The thought that he might never see Darren again depressed him.

He unpacked his stuff for the next few days and on Darren's birthday, he got a visitor.

The doorbell rang and Elliot reluctantly got up and answered. What he saw would shock him forever.

"You really thought it'd be that easy to get rid of me?" Darren was standing there; smiling a wide smile as Elliot completely tackled him. Darren whispered, "I'll never leave you. I made you that promise that I never would. You told me you would never leave me either. I always keep my promises."

Elliot smiled, remembering that day. "Like you for always." Darren said, and he saw the twelve year old boy who had curly brown hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles running across his nose. Elliot saw the boy he fell in love with.

As Elliot smiled at him, he saw the boy he met that first day. He saw innocent little Elliot, the new kid, with scared silver eyes, blonde hair falling in his eyes, and him being smaller.

Then, the younger boys disappeared and they saw the other. Darren returned the smile as he entwined their fingers together, both of the saying at the same time, "Love you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last official chapter. There will be an epilogue; I just really hoped all of you like it. Review or don't, I don't really give a damn anymore.<strong>


End file.
